fate in a Locker
by love Kiba
Summary: This is a story of all the characters if they were in school. I'll try and get all the characters so give some advice and R&R please.!( is pg 13 because or cursing)
1. the first day of school Mr Duke!

Fate in a Locker  
  
[AN:] Heyo! This is a fic about all the TOF character in school!!! =^_^= The game didn't say any ages or noth'n so I gave then ones! Don't flame me for them though!!! It was only what I thought, even so.. I don't care what you think!!! Flame me all you want!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *ahem* any way here's the fic..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mint~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Looking up at the building)  
  
Mint: *sigh* a whole new school...  
  
[AN:]Mint is a freshman okay!!![End]  
  
(A girl with a low, pink, short pony tail runs up to her)  
  
Elena: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!! MINT!!!!!!  
  
Mint: huh?! ELENA?! You go to school?!  
  
Elena: yup! I'm a sophomore! I was upgraded to a higher class!!!  
  
Mint: WHAAAAAAT?! Upgraded?! *Dang!!! And I though she would fail kindergarten!!! Am I in a messed school or sompth'n?!*  
  
Elena: yup! ^_^ Hey! Do you need me to show you around?  
  
Mint: aaaah. no thanks, I think I'll just find out for myself.  
  
Elena: Well.. Okay!! See ya later!!! (Runs off into a big football player o.0 ) oops! Sorry! (Does a bow and runs off)  
  
Mint: What an airhead...  
  
(The bell rings and Mint rushes into the building)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Has a really big back pack on his back, and is struggling with the weight)  
  
Rue: Gosh, Why'd I haveta bring all this junk.?  
  
(Sits down on the wall next to him)  
  
Rue:I wonder how this year will be.  
  
(Suddenly someone pulls his bag, making him fall backwards)  
  
Rue: 0.o ??!!  
  
???: HEY Rue!  
  
(Rue sits up and looks behind him, a tall man with midnight blue hair and glasses on is standing behind him)  
  
Rue: oh, hello Duke (stands up and brushes his pants off)  
  
Duke: HEY! You're NOT suppose to call me by my name in school!  
  
Rue: oh, yeah. He He sorry.. (Rubs the back of his head)  
  
Duke: you're SPOSE ta call me MR.DUKE! ( action pose)  
  
Rue: (anime fall) Mr. Duke? uuuuuuuuum.Duke?  
  
Duke: yes Rue? (Pretends to act like a teacher)  
  
Rue: Aren't you supposed to use your LAST name?  
  
Duke: Yup! ^_^ (Walks away, standing up tall trying to act sophisticated)  
  
Rue: (sweat drop) Well HE'LL never change.  
  
(The bell rings and Rue walks into the doors of the school)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Belle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In the teacher's lounge)  
  
Ms. Belle: Well. It starts.  
  
Ms. Mel: what starts?  
  
Ms. Belle: Isn't it obvious?? The start of Hell! All those snot-nosed kids coming back to this God- forsaken school...I'm tell'n ya right now, if this weren't the only job I had, I would've quite a long time ago.  
  
Ms. Mel: Oh My! How could you SAY such a thing?? I love all the children here! I honestly can never wait till every year and all the fresh faces. (hearts and rainbows appear behind her)  
  
Ms. Belle: I honestly don't like you.  
  
Ms. Mel: Gasp! How could you SAY such a thing?? (Runs out crying)  
  
Ms. Belle: Well that worked out well.(Smiles evilly and sips her coffee)  
  
(Duke *ahem* MR. DUKE runs in)  
  
Mr. Duke: did I miss the meeting?? = out of breath  
  
(The bell rings)  
  
Mr. Duke: Noooooooooooooooo! (Tears)  
  
Ms. Belle: (pats him on the back) Whelp, better luck next time. (Walks out)  
  
Mr. Duke: Sniff...I ... Was.. so... CLOSE! (Tears)  
  
(Walks out of room, moping, while everyone stares at him in the hall)  
  
  
  
  
  
[AN:] Whelp, Thas it! Hope y'all liked it, and if ya didn't then too bad!!! R&R any way okay?! If I get enough then I'll put up the next one okay?? Hrmmmmm. wat will my goal be.? (Thinks way too hard) owwwwww MY BRAIN!!!!! (Holds head in hands) TEN! Ten will be my goal of Reviews before I post the next chapter okay? Well till next time... this is Minty Freshness signing iout! 


	2. ch2 fiery of the mode and janitor klaus

Fate in a locker  
  
Chapter 2  
  
[AN:] ^_^ Heyo ppl! Thanx for all the reviews!!! (I know there ain't ten, but I'll let it slide.)*sniff* I .couldn't have *gag* don it with out all of you!!!!! *fake cries like those cheesy beauty pageant girls* any way, I guess, if you read the reviews, you know that I am Taki, from the pen name "Taki Mitsurugi". Because of a CERTAIN some one *cough* *cough* MITSURUGI!!*cough* *cough* any way, here's the second chapter! Hope ya likes. Oh and this is were rue and Mint actually MEET each other ^_^ [END]  
  
  
  
___________________________ Mint ___________________________________  
  
It's been almost a term, and progress reports were coming out soon~~~~~  
  
Mint walked into her History class (a little late)  
  
Mr. Valen: *AHEM!!* Ms.Mint, such a pleasure to have you in class.  
  
Mint: aaaaah.He? Thanx? *creped slowly towards her desk*  
  
Mr. Valen: Ah, Ms.Mint?  
  
Mint: *stops dead in her tracks* Please don't give me a detention! Uuuh..yes?  
  
Mr. Valen: I will need to talk to you after class today.  
  
Mint: *sigh* yeah, yeah.whatever.  
  
After class~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Valen: I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're failing this class.  
  
Mint: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!  
  
Mr. Valen: I'm afraid so. Now, I don't want to compare you with your SISTER, but, she HAS been the straight A' student in this school. [AN: Maya takes higher classes than her grade level in high school, even though she's in middle school [END]  
  
Mint: *mumble grumble* ...  
  
Mr. Valen: Now, I have gone to the liberty of getting you a tutor.  
  
Mint: A TUTOR?! *shock*  
  
Mr. Valen: Yes, He will be meeting you in the library after school today.  
  
Mint: He? And who is this "HE"? [AN] ^_^ can you guess who it is? [END]  
  
Mr. Valen: what matters is your grade, Ms.Mint, not the teacher.  
  
Mint: Humph.. Whatever.*walks out*  
  
Mr. Valen: oh and Mint. If you do not attend your meeting, I'm afraid I will have to fail you no matter what.  
  
Mint tried to act like she didn't hear him, or didn't care. But it really bothered her to get tutored; especially when her dad always compares her with her younger sister, Maya. Even though Maya was younger than Mint, She always seemed to do better in the things that really mattered to her dad. The only things that Mint was good at were things that didn't matter to her father; therefore, Mint felt like she didn't matter either.  
  
____________________________ Library _________________________________  
  
Mint walked into the library as the cheerleading squad was leaving. They all gave her snobby looks and walked out, all except for the leader.  
  
Mode: Well, well, well, if it isn't Mint. *gives a snobby no- it- all - look*  
  
Mint: And what's THAT suppose ta mean?! *stomps foot*  
  
Mode: Oh, Nothing, ^_^ it's just been a while, that's all.  
  
Mint: Not long enough! Yeah, yeah.  
  
Mode: Oh, and your STUDY BUDDY! Is over there *points to table with boy sitting at it*  
  
Mint: Gawd Dammitt!!! He's NOT MY "STUDY BUDDY"!! (Now every one is looking at them)  
  
Mode: Then what is he then? *glare*  
  
Mint: HE'S MY TU-tor....  
  
Mode: *laughs evily* that's what I thought. Failing a class again, jeez! What CAN you do?  
  
Mint: I COULD KICK YOUR ASS!!!!  
  
Mode: *sigh* still as abusive as always I see. Just hope that "TUTOR" can fix more than your history grade. *joins the others*  
  
Mint: DAMB YOU!!! JUST GO TA HELL WITH TRAP!! *Mode blushed to that statement*  
  
Mint walked towards the table the table mode pointed to. But when she was half way there~~~~~~~She was shocked to find~~~~~~~~~Rue!! [AN:] did ya guess? ^_^ [END]  
  
Mint:!!!!! RUE?! *runs to table*  
  
Rue: Oh, Hi Mint.  
  
Mint: Y-You're my TUTOR?!  
  
Everyone in the library: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *getting annoyed at mint's yelling*  
  
Rue: I Guess so. Long time no see eh?  
  
Mint: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Rue: So you're failing history? ^_^  
  
Mint: I guess talk spreads quick in high school.  
  
Rue: Yeah, sorta, so what do you have problems with?  
  
Mint: every thing.. -.-;  
  
Rue: Every thing? Well, I dunno if I can help you with EVERY THING in time to help you with your grade. How bout I meet you at your house?  
  
Mint: M-M-M-My HOUSE?!  
  
Every one: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Rue: I-Is there a problem with that?  
  
Mint: weeeeell..uuuum..thimk Mint, think! Actually..I aaaah study better in open places?  
  
Rue: *Weird look* oooooo Kay. how bout we meet in the park, Friday?  
  
Mint: okay, that'll be great! See ya then! *runs out*  
  
Rue: but we didn't even study- *smirk* there she goes again, the same 'ol Mint.  
  
__________________________ Mint ____________________________________  
  
Mint: jeez, that was close! If dad ever found out that I need a TUTOR, I dunno what he would do! Not to mention Maya!  
  
Elena: HEEEEEEY Mint!  
  
Mint: Oh, Gawd! ..just what I need.  
  
Elena: I heard you and Rue were going study!  
  
Mint: WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! ( good thing she's not in the library)  
  
Elena: Yup! ^0^ words go'n round that you and and Rue are an item! ^_^  
  
Mint: W-Whaaat?! Omiigosh!! This CAN"T be happening! It's not that I would mind, if we WERE going out for real.but it's a lie right now!! But that's not true!!  
  
Elena: really? That's not what Modey said! ^_^  
  
Mint: Mode!? Why that dirty, rotten, sneaky little b-  
  
Elena: *GASP* Mint! You're not supposed to say mean things like that!  
  
Mint: I DON'T GIVE A FREAK!! I'LL KILL HER!!  
  
Elena: *sniff* that's so *choke* m-meeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!! *runs off crying*  
  
Mint: -.-; what a ninny. hrmmmm.*looks around* and now to find mode.  
  
___________________________ Duke ____________________________________  
  
Duke's new class~~~~~~~~  
  
Duke: Wow!!! *tears* I can't believe that my class has all the "Johnson kids" commercial people!! It's truly an honor!  
  
Johnson kids: no, it's an honor to have a real STAR as a teacher! *tears*  
  
They all break into the Johnson kids' commercial song, as Duke runs around in his star costume. And shampoo flies everywhere.  
  
Janitor Klaus: -.-; I hope this doesn't happen often.*he walks in with his mop and starts to clean up the soap suds*  
  
___________________________ Belle _______________________________  
  
Ms. Belle: (Sitting down in a chair as she watches a very boring lecture given by some one she despises) *sigh* I should just quit already. I don't know how long I can take this..  
  
Ms. Mel: Blah blah Blah (is talking to class about stuff)  
  
Bell rings  
  
Ms. Mel: so how is your year going?  
  
Ms. Belle: It reeks. -.-  
  
Ms. Mel: oh? Why is that?  
  
Ms. Belle: Because, MEL, I have to spend every day with a VERY annoying person, in which I hate more than I hate kids.  
  
Ms. Mel: oh? And who might that be?  
  
Ms. Belle: You.  
  
Ms. Mel: W-what? M-me? *eyes get watery*  
  
Ms. Belle: yeeeeup. Didn't I tell you before? I find you extremely too happy, along with that Elena girl, and I can't stand people like that.  
  
Ms. Mel: *sniff* I nev-nev-never imagined y-you thought of me that w-way Belle.*chock* I *sniff* have to go to lunch now! *runs out crying* (again)  
  
Ms. Belle: He,he he Works all the time. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
[AN:] Heyo ppl!! Whelp that's the eeeeend!! ^_^ how'd ya like it? I tried ta make the chapter longer, I dunno if it is though =P. anyway, I'll write the next one as soon as I can, or feel like it ^_^. This isn't turning into a love fic is it? =P maybe I should change it to humor until it gets better? Ants way, keep an eye out for chapter 2 in my other one "Back again"! I'll be putting up the next one soon too! ^_^ Don't worry, I won't ask for ten reviews! ^_^ I'll put it up when I'm done okay? It shouldn't take that long. 


	3. ch3 totally in the park a day to remembe...

Disclaimer: I do no t own the TOF characters or anything blah blah blah there. I said It.. happy now?!?!!?!? {END}  
  
{AN} o.o whoa. is been a while ne? -__- I'm such a lazy butt... it's horrible. sorry for the long wait for the ppl who still care! Anywayz, here's the fic okies? ^___^ I'll try and update my other one too!! ^__^ my birthday is coming up and I have some extra time on my hands ^__^ {END}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MINT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mint looked at her watch as she walked to the park. All day she heard rumors about her and Rue going out. It wouldn't have bothered her as much if it was true and not made up by a certain person in which she hated so much *cough cough* mode master* cough*  
  
Mint: *sigh* Well!!! This is juust DANDY!!! Mode starting rumors and ME being TUTORED! My dad's gonna love this when he finds out.  
  
She walked past the tennis court and saw psycho master teaching the new recruits.  
  
Mint: 9.9 great.the old geezer in tight shorts. now THAT is a scary thing.even MORE scary than my father in a Speedo-*thinks about that statement* . +__+ *thinks about her fat father * AAAAH!!!! BAD THOUGHT!!! BAAAAD THOUGHT!!! *holds head and shakes it frantically, spazing out on the ground as people stare at her*  
  
Rue runs over to her, still lugging around his huge back pack full of books, pens, pencils and any other school supply you can think of.  
  
Rue: MINT! Are you okay!! Did you hurt your head? *leans over mint as she still spazes* +__+; mint.?  
  
As mint is spazing out she hears a voice "mint? Are you okay" she opens her eyes a squint and jolts up, realizing that she was freaking out, making a fool out of her self. And as she jolted upward. she jolted right into Rue's face! And what else? ^__^ his lips and hers have made contact! {AN:} ain't that sweet? ^__^ nyehehehe {END}  
  
Mint: !!!!!!! 0__0 *bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush*  
  
Rue:!!!!!! +__+ *bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush*  
  
Mint: *jolts away and covers mouth as her face turns even redder than the reddest thing you can think of* X0 I.I.I. I- *runs off into the wilderness of "anywhere were rue is not"*  
  
Rue: o___o *blusssssshing, still sitting there looking at nothing*  
  
????: *hiding behind a tree* nyehehehehehehehehohohohohohohohoh huwahaahhaahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! *evil laughs of chaos and future torturing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Duke is walking through the halls, trying to look cool, like one of the men in black people, pushing his shoulders back and forth as he goes.  
  
Mr. Duke: I'm a star! I'm a Johnson's kid! *whistles* every body is a star. *whistle*  
  
Elena: Mr. Duke!!! Mr. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!!!!! *runs up to him and skips around and around him in a circle* ^o^ guess whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!! Guess what guess what guess what?!!?!  
  
Mr. Duke: o.o what? *tries to follow the pink haired girl skipping about him*  
  
Elena: Mint and Rue were KISSING yesterday!!! In the park!!!!! Mode told me so!!! She told me to tell EVERYONE!! And invite them to the WEDDING!!! *does a little spin and trots off telling random people because she's an airhead.*  
  
Belle: *sitting in the teacher's lounge, sipping her morning coffee, hoping that Mel will be absent today* -.-~* sip*  
  
Duke bursts in through the door, out of breath, fixing his glasses. {AN} wouldn't want to look un-professional now would he? {END}  
  
Mr. Duke: BEEELLEEEE!! Guess what guess what guess what guess whaaaaaaaaat!?!?!?!? *standing up and leaning towards belle, in a scary way*  
  
Belle: *kicking duke away, making him land on his butt* what!? SHEEEESH! Do you ALWAYZ have to make a ruckus?!!?  
  
Mr. Duke: *whispers really loudly* {AN} that's not a real whisper then is it? *walks out of teachers lounge after hitting duke in the head with the teacher's manual* hrmmmm. looks like Mel is .."MISSING" today nyehehehe looks like I shall be teaching the class today. *walks towards class as evil thoughts swarm through her mind*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Class room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the corner of the room, the popular high school cheer leaders, gossip about stupid things, like how rue and mint kissed for example!  
  
Mode: didn't you hear!!? O.0 I SAW them my self!! *puts hand up to chest trying to act all innocent* Rue and Mint were TOTALLY making out at the park yesterday!  
  
At that very moment, who else could walk in but. MINT herself! {AN} surprise surprise!{END}  
  
Mint: *gives extreme evil glare to mode and sits down at her desk* ......... U__U  
  
Mode: ^___^ *walks to mint's desk* you're surprisingly quiet today! ^_____^ *giggle* did something HAPPEN yesterday? ^________^ nyehehehehhohohohoho hrmmmm????  
  
At that comment, the whole class breaks out in laughter, because THEY know what happened yesterday, but MINT doesn't know that THEY know.  
  
Mint: *brushes the laughter aside* -.-Besides you and Trap in the janitor's closet? 9.9 No. I don't think anything ELSE happened. *the class and Mode all gasp* *mint gives a smirk and continues to NOT LOOK AT MODE*  
  
Mode: *totally blushing* LIAR!!! Stop making up such.such nonsense!!! it's like 11:45 and I tired o.o I shall try and update again, if possible. =__= whelp.. this is Minty freshness signing off!! Byes!! 


End file.
